College Life
by AvrilSays
Summary: Life at a prestigious college isn't as easy as it seems, especially for freshmen Edward and Bella. And did we mention the strict academics-over-relationships policy?


College Life

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first Twilight fic in...ages. All right, so here are the details. Both Bella and Edward are being admitted into a prestigious college named Kieran College, when everyone is expected to put their academics over everything else - including relationships. Ooooh.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_[Bella's Diary]_

All my life I've wanted to go to Kieran College. I've wanted to ever since Dad broke the news that Princess Academy didn't really exist when I was six.

And now, finally, I'm on a plane, flying to California, the location of Kieran College - to the place which will either make my dreams come true or become just another disappointment in my life. It's a one-way ticket - albeit not a very reliable one - to my dream career.

I'm determined to graduate from Kieran College. Once I graduate from that place, I can do whatever I want. That place is so prestigious that graduates usually get job offers the second they step out of the school. Rosalie - that's my cousin - thinks I'm too ambitious, and I shouldn't stress myself too much. What she doesn't know is that I just don't want to end up like Charlie, struggling to support a daughter and himself with a meager monthly salary. That's why I was so delighted that the scholarship plan meant that they would provide textbooks, tuition, lessons and basically everything except shopping money. If - no, _once _I graduate, I'll be free to _really_ live. I mean, yeah, Mike is really mad over the fact that I chose college over him - but I never really liked him much anyway. He wouldn't - _doesn't _- understand. Never did, never will.

_._

_[Edward's Journal]_

Guess what – I'm going to Kieran College!

Well, I suppose I didn't actually give you a chance to guess, but hello? You're a freaking inanimate object. I must be going insane from the shock of actually being accepted.

You know that my dream is to become a brain surgeon, right? Well, if I graduate from Kieran College, I'll be able to accomplish my dream and more. It's that prestigious.

And because of that, I've decided. I'm going to completely stop dating – which I never had much luck in, anyway. Emmett says I'm crazy. Easy for him to say – he's already got Rosalie, plus he's not going to a school as prestigious and competitive as Kieran.

Jasper – you remember Jasper, right? He's my cousin. He got accepted, too, and he's majoring in psychology. It's good for him – he's always been good at perceiving people's emotions. I hope we'll be roommates. My number is 318, but he accidentally deleted the e-mail which Kieran sent him and he has to wait until we reach the college so he can check. He's positive we'll get stuck together, but somehow I doubt that.

We'll be landing in 45 minutes – the pilot, or whoever the hell manages the speaker thing, just said that. I better catch a quick nap before I reach. I always get jet lag if I land without getting enough sleep, and I **hate** getting jet lag.

_._

_[Bella's Diary]_

Oh my gosh. We've finally landed, and I'm so excited I can't seem to walk straight. I'm sitting at the airport terminal now, waiting for a cab to take me to the academy. So, anyway, here's the scoop on the recent events:

I was struggling to lift my suitcase off the rack - you know, the one on the plane that people who are less that 5'5 are always too short to reach. Then suddenly this guy with reddish-brown hair in front of me started looking at me funny. "Hey, you all right?" he asked. I flushed red, as I always do around cute guys. "Yeah, just - well - um. Being too short."

He smirked. "Yeah, but it would be terrible if you ended up in the hospital before term even starts." He glanced at my suitcase, which was balanced precariously on the edge of the rack. "Here," he said, his smirk widening, and lifted the suitcase off the rack easily. I was sure I was completely scarlet by then. "Thanks," I mumbled, and stumbled away.

Oh, look, the cab's coming. More later. Bye.

_._

_[Edward's Journal]_

Jasper's not rooming with me, but he is in the dorm next to mine. I'm in Privilege Dorm – he's in Alphas. There are three dorms for guys and three for girls, and each dorm has thirty rooms. There are two people in every room – the principal is insistent on only letting in 360 students in every year. But the rule that only a maximum of 100 students graduate from their senior year means that 260 will be leaving before the end of senior year. I hope I'm not one of them – no, I can't be one of them. Carlisle and Esme would be so disappointed.

I got my schedule half an hour ago, before they sent us to our rooms to unpack. My roommate hasn't arrived yet, but I know that his name is Kenneth Fletchly and he's a sophomore – a year older.

Lessons start at seven and end at four – which means every day will be exhausting. However, the campus has a huge range of entertainment and studying facilities – swimming pools, gyms, a state-of-the-art science lab, a four-storey high library, and even a shopping which includes of three malls. There are arcades in there and everything, and we're allowed there from four thirty to curfew, which is at ten-thirty on weekdays, and the from eight to eleven on weekeneds. However the facilities are available during free periods without a pass and during lessons with a teacher present, or a pass.

Class start on Monday – two days from now. Jasper and I are going to check out the shopping area tomorrow after breakfast. He says he forgot to pick up his math textbooks – but personally I think he deliberately put it off to the last minute to put off studying it. Jasper hates math.

_._

_[Bella's Diary]_

My roomate's name is Angela. So far, she seems really cool – she adores English Literature, like me, plus she's a junior, so she knows all the cool places on campus. Angela, Alice – a girl from the room next to ours – and I are going to explore the campus tomorrow. Angela says the shopping malls are so huge, it never gets old, and the food is simply amazing. Alice declared that she'd clear at least one of the malls by the time classes start, but Angela says it's practically impossible. Despite their bickering, though, I think they like each other. They're complete opposites – Angela is a sweetheart and usually rather quiet, and Alice is more of a social person who seems to be hyped up on coffee every second of the day. And I saw the guy I talked to on the plane yesterday. He was talking to a blonde guy that Alice is **still **gushing over.

I can't wait.

* * *

So, whaddaya think? I've not done Twilight fanfiction for so long, it's kind of hard to write it anymore, but I hope you like it anyways. Please R&R! (:

-Avril xx


End file.
